Dark Moon
by ladychris07
Summary: A friendship long forgotten needs major work to rekindle and grow to more. The reincarnated princess now a known singer, is betrayed by some of her inner court. Can the champion of justice get through to Gotham's Dark Knight? Can she and her remaining senshi prove to him that they are worthy of protecting his city? Set after the Sailor Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_We were just kids when we first met, me and you. Our fathers had been roommates in college and had managed to keep in touch. I was the typical 'Daddy's girl', so it was no surprise that when my father was picked to cover a new charitable deed of your father's that I begged to fly over with made it a family affair so Mom could come too. That was my first time on a plane, that trip to Gotham. Our fathers easily picked up where they left off, our mothers getting along. The two of us...well it took some nudging from dear Alfred but we eventually hit it off. Made it all the easier when our parents left us under Alfred's watchful eyes while they went to the charity event. We played and laughed and stayed out of trouble for the most part besides the one point where Alfred was playing hide and go seek with us and had to look. By the end of the weekend, we had grown close enough that we were actually crying when it was time for me to return to Japan with my parents._

_We saw each other a few more times after that. Either your family would fly to Japan or mine would fly back to Gotham. Each time would be filled with fun and games with plenty of pictures taken for memories. Until that one day…..the day when everything changed. Daddy and I had been going over everything we needed for our upcoming trip to Gotham. It was to be just me and him flying out as Mom was pregnant and too far along for flying to be safe for her and the baby. Daddy called your house, expecting for Alfred to immediately pass the phone to your father like he always did. Only to be told that your parents had been killed the night before and that the funeral was to be held the day after we were scheduled to fly in town. Daddy told Alfred we would be there at the funeral in support of you and him during this tragic time_

_In those two days between our receiving the news about your parents and our arrival, you had changed. Hardened your heart, locked away your emotions. It was as if you were a completely different person. I reached out to you, tried to get you to understand that you didn't have to close yourself away. But you refused my every attempt. The only time I saw you let go then was at the funeral. The only time during that whole visit that you allowed me to touch you, to hold your hand and tell you it would be okay. But after, you were back to pushing me away. _

"_Stop shutting me out!" _

"_Just leave me alone Usa!"_

_I told myself I would get you to be yourself again, to smile and laugh again someday as Daddy and I flew back home. Eventually my little brother, Shingo, was born and it became too expensive for us to fly out to Gotham to see you. For months, Daddy would still call to check on you. Each time Alfred would tell him that you were no different from when we left. So I continued telling myself that I would do whatever I could to change you back._

_Little did I know that day, that it would be years before I would get the chance…_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Forgot my disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon, Batman or the Justice League

Usagi Tsukino sat on the floor in what had been the bedroom of her parents, a small box in her lap. A box that her father had directed her to along with making her promise that she would make a trip to Gotham in America and look up one Bruce Wayne and that the box would explain why before he gave in to his battle with cancer. So there she was about to look through the box.

She opened the box and was greeted with a picture of herself when she was really little and a little boy with messy black hair and dark blue eyes. She smiled softly at the happy scene before setting the picture aside and looking through the box. More such pictures greeted her, followed by an article written by her father about a charity event accompanied by a picture of a couple. The caption under the picture referred to the couple as Thomas and Martha Wayne, noting they were the ones who hosted the event.

There were more pictures; some of her with the little boy, others of her parents with the Waynes, and even a couple that had her and her parents with the boy and his parents. At the bottom of the pile, she found another article about Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder in an alley while out with Bruce. Along with that article was a separate picture, presumably taken at the Waynes' funeral, of her and Bruce standing side by side holding hands, both children teary-eyed. It was this image that tied it all together for her as to why her father had made her promise to look up Bruce. It was obvious that she and Bruce had once been close friends as kids. She figured she might just try to at least bring that back if she managed to reconnect with Bruce. She repacked the box before standing up with it. She looked around one last time before heading out of the room and downstairs to join her bodyguards who were also some of her closest friends.

"Ready to go Koneko?" Haruka looked up from her spot on the couch next to Michiru, who also looked up. On the other side of Michiru sat young Hotaru. On a separate couch sat Setsuna. Next to her was Minako who looked up at Usagi with curiosity upon seeing the box that Usagi was holding.

Usagi nodded with a sad smile. "For now Haruka. I'll have to come back eventually and do something with the place but that can wait." She noticed Minako's curious expression. "This is what I came to get, Minako. Now let's go. We still have to say goodbye to the others before we leave for the tour."

The other girls all nodded and stood up, heading for the door. Hotaru moved close to Usagi, being the last to walk out other than Usagi, who had to be the last so she could lock up the house. They all got into the car and headed for the shrine to meet with the other senshi and Mamoru. But of course with Haruka driving, that ride wasn't a very long one. Together, they headed up the stairs of the temple and inside towards Rei's room where the meetings always were. But when they were just right outside of Rei's room, what they heard surprised them.

"We should be trying to get her to stop this silliness of being a singer and get her focused and prepared for her time as Queen." Came the voice of Ami.

"Why bother? We've already tried and she still insists on doing it even when she knows youma could attack at any time." Makoto's annoyed voice was next.

"She's not cut out to be queen." Said Mamoru. "Not like Rei here, who knows and acts the way a future queen should." He held Rei close lovingly.

"And Minako is no better, encouraging Usagi." Rei smirked. "So it's agreed then, both of them are kicked out of the Senshi and I become the new leader?"

"Agreed." Mamoru, Makoto and Ami all chimed in together.

At that point, Usagi had had enough of listening and before the outers or Minako could stop her, she strolled into the room with her head held high, her crescent moon in view. "So that's what you all think of me? Even though you all know that Japan has been safe from attacks when I'm on tour? And why shouldn't I have a chance to live a normal dream while I still can?" Her eyes narrowed in a way that would make Haruka proud. "And Mamoru, I've known all this time that you were cheating on me with Rei. I just let you think I didn't know. But how dare you all conspire to kick me and Minako out of the senshi. The joke is on you. I, Princess Serenity, hereby declare that as punishment for betrayal of the crown, that you are stripped of your titles and powers and forced to live out your lives as normal humans. Never will you see the new Crystal Millennium when it comes." With a bright flash of her crescent moon, the three now former senshi and her now former lover all felt their powers leave and watched them become part of the Ginzuishou. With that, she turned and stalked back out of the room and out of the temple. Silently, Minako walked with her, gently squeezing her hand as a sign of moral support.

The four outers followed behind their princess and Minako. Of course Haruka and Michiru were the most furious at the former inner senshi for betraying the princess but as she had set punishment first, they couldn't go back and do something after. The group of six climbed into the car once more and headed for the airport. As they made their way through the airport, Usagi was bombarded with fans asking for pictures and autographs from their new favorite singer, requests that she fulfilled with a happy smile. After she'd signed a few autographs and taken pictures, Haruka and Michiru stepped into their roles as bodyguards and ushered her towards their waiting jet.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group got settled on the jet after it took off, Setsuna spoke up.

"So where is our first stop?" She questioned. The senshi of time didn't exactly have access to know the future all the time but even she did not know just where Usagi had informed the pilot that they would be going.

"To Gotham." Usagi spoke as if it should've been obvious as she looked out the window. The first couple of concerts are there anyway. And the following few are at no more than a day's drive away."

"You want a permanent place to live in Gotham too, don't you?" asked Minako.

"Maybe. But then again, practically anything would be better than Japan. But what better place than the other side of the world where I have little to no chance of running into 'them' ever again?" Usagi smiled softly. She didn't need to explain who 'them' was. She knew her loyal Senshi would know. Without turning her head, she lifted an arm and wrapped it around Hotaru as the younger girl snuggled to her in comfort.

"So gonna show us what's in the box?" Minako was always curious and nosy.

"Might as well. Not like I'd be able to keep you out of it later." Usagi teased her lookalike before opening the box on her lap as the others moved closer to see.

"It's a pretty simple box really of mementos from my childhood of time with an old forgotten friend." She passed around some of the pictures and articles.

"You were cute, what happened?" Teased Minako playfully.

Usagi pokes Minako then looked in confusion when Haruka and Michiru gave twin gasps as they read over the article about the Waynes' funeral. "What?"

"You were childhood friends with Bruce Wayne?" Asked Haruka.

"Yeah. I take it you've heard of him before now?"

Both women nodded, since they were both famous in their own rights.

"We've seen him at different charity events." Haruka explained. "He's a decent person but he has a bad reputation these days."

Michiru nodded in agreement. "He's become quite the playboy with a new pretty face on his arm practically every week. I know you intend to restart the friendship you once had. But please princess, be careful should you start to fall for him. We don't want to see you get hurt again."

Usagi nodded in understanding. "I'll be careful Michiru. I promise." She then looked out the window once more in silent thought. Her mind searched through the hidden memories of her childhood, bringing to her the happy times she and Bruce had as well as when he shut her out after his parents' deaths. That last memory had her slightly frowning at the thought, though if her senshi noticed, they said nothing. She wondered if maybe just maybe his becoming a playboy had something to do with the grief he locked away all those years ago. But as she sat thinking, she started worrying that neither Bruce nor Alfred would remember her. She would understand if they didn't recognize or remember her after all these years. And so she remained quiet in thought with her fears and hopes for the remainder of the flight, undisturbed by her senshi.


End file.
